


The Secretary of Fist Fighting and Pie Eating

by Missy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Meglomania, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Five minutes in an alternate scene from the White Elephant montage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/gifts).



> An alternate scene that takes place during [this montage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TJGjgl_2So) (specifically [this moment](https://youtu.be/4TJGjgl_2So?t=2m48s)) during S5E1 coda for "White Elephant".

Pam was driving at a hundred miles an hour. In the back of Cheryl’s mind she realized that it was pretty damn dangerous, that she might get thrown over the top of the car and headfirst into the nearest tree, but that was just another thrill on top of the forty million thrills she’d experienced today.

She was reminded by the fact that she’d nearly drowned twice today while installing Archer as the head of this crappy little Podunk kingdom. Ugh, the things she’d done. Things that involved rubber gloves and punch bowls. That was show business.

Archer owed her a cabinet position. She’d make a marvelous secretary of torture. Cheryl was the power behind the throne after all. She’d even bring her own stabbing machine…

A bullet grazed her ear and she cursed, aiming the bazooka at one of the snipers. Her first blast missed, but Pam wheeled the car around to try again. 

Somehow, she didn’t die (and god what a turn on, this throbbing, awesome danger). “Hey!” Pam yelled over the whirring of an overhead chopper, “We’ve got this!” 

Cheryl gave her a thin smile back. She was totally going to make Pam the secretary of fist fighting and pie eating.


End file.
